Talk:Shattered Stars and Stripes: Brave New World (Map Game)
Much better. Spartian300 (talk) 14:33, December 26, 2015 (UTC) War Algo Nations per side List the Nations per side first. Look to the example algo to figure out how this works. *(L): Leader: Main nation in combat= Military quality +industrial stage *© Coalition member: Contributes a significant amount of troops and supplies and is directly involved in the conflict, but is not the main nation= .75(Quality of troops)+ .75(Industrial Stage). *(M): Military aider: Contributes troops and supplies but is not directly involved in combat= .75(Quality of troops)+ .25(Industrial Stage). *(S): Supplier: Supplies arms and supplies, but is not sending troops or involved in combat= .25(Quality of troops)+ .5(Industrial Stage). Maximum Man Power This section will be updated at least every 3 turns and is the offical list. NOTE: The numbers shown for forgein actors are the number of troops they can feild to the US for various reasons. THEY CAN FIELD MORE IN THE EVENT OF A WAR ELSEWHERE ON THE PLANET. THIS IS JUST TROOPS THEY CAN SEND TO THE US. Tier 1 #Mexico: 312,000 #North California: 201,400 #Strategic Defense Coalition(Not Including US States): 135,000 #European Committee (Not Including US States): 130,000 #Texas: 119,300 #South California: 101,200 #Red Star Alliance: 95,200 #Florida: 93,200 #Cuba: 81,000 #New York: 78,800 Tier 2 #Virginia: 76,200 #Canada: 69,400 #Shanghai Cooperation Organisation: 65,000 #Illinois: 64,300 #Columbus: 51,700 #Oregon: 49,200 #Washington: 47,900 #Pennsylvania: 46,500 #Haiti: 45,000 #North Carolina 37,600 Tier 3 #New Jersey: 24,600 #Georgia: 24,300 #Indiana: 20,300 #Massachussets 18,600 #Missouri: 18,400 #Arizona: 18,300 #Michigan: 16,900 #Alabama: 16,400 #Tennessee: 16,300 Tier 4 #Colorado: 15,300 #Kentucky: 14,000 #Maryland: 13,500 #Louisiana: 12,400 #South Carolina: 12,300 #Connecticut: 11,200 #Wisconsin: 11,000 #Mississippi: 11,000 #Minnesota: 10,800 #Iowa: 10,500 #New Mexico: 10,500 Tier 5 #Nevada: 9,600 #Arkansas: 9,400 #West Virginia: 8,150 #Nebraska: 7,600 #Kansas: 7,400 #Collective Security Treaty Orgniziation: 5,400 #Utah: 4,860 #New Hampshire: 3,200 #Greater East Asian Alliance: 2,700 #Vermont: 2,600 Tier 6 #Montana: 2,300 #Rhode Island: 2,200 #Alaska: 2,200 #Hawaii: 2,000 #Maine: 1,900 #Idaho: 1,600 #Deseret Freedom Fighters: 1,200 #North Dakota 1,100 #Puerto Rico: 1,100 #Wyoming: 980 Military Quality Level *Strategic Defense Coalition(Not Including US States): 10 *Shanghai Cooperation Organisation: 10 *European Committee (Not Including US States): 10 *Virginia: 9 *Texas: 9 *Illinois: 9 *Red Star Alliance: 8.5 *South California: 8 *Canada: 8 *North Carolina 8 *New Jersey: 8 *Massachussets 8 *Georgia: 8 *Florida: 8 *Colorado: 8 *New York: 7.5 (Penelty lasts for 5 more turns) *Pennsylvania: 7 (Penelty lasts for 5 more turns) *Ohio: 7.5 *Tennessee: 7 *Nebraska: 7 *Connecticut: 7 *Arizona: 7 *Alabama: 7 *Maryland: 6.5 *Michigan: 6 (Penelty lasts for 5 more turns) *Wisconsin: 6 *West Virginia: 6 *Washington: 6 *Utah: 6 *Oregon: 6 *Nevada: 6 *Missouri: 6 *Louisiana: 6 *Kansas: 6 *Iowa: 6 *Arkansas: 6 *South Carolina: 5 *Rhode Island: 5 *North California: 5 *New Mexico: 5 *Mississippi: 5 *Kentucky: 5 *Cuba: 5 *Vermont: 4 *New Hampshire: 4 *Mexico: 4 *Hawaii: 4 *Montana: 3 *Maine: 3 *Idaho: 3 *Deseret Freedom Fighters: 3 *Alaska: 3 *Puerto Rico: 2 *North Dakota 2 *Haiti: 1 *Wyoming: 1 Landscape *None:+0 *Desert:-15 *Forest:-7 *Rural:-2 *Urban:-5 *Landscape is familar:+4 Calculating Military Scores *Side A/Side B *Military quality level is added Economy Industrial Capacity Level Like military this will be updated every few turns. Goes by .5. *Level 5:EC (Non US States), SCO (Non US States), SDC (Non US States) *Level 4: RSA (Non US States), Texas, South California, North California *Level 3.5: New York *Level 3: Ohio, Florida, Virginia, Illinois, Canada *Level 2: Massachusetts, Georgia, North Carolina, Alabama, Mexico *Level 1.5: Michigan *Level 1: Everyone else Economic Modifiers *Energy Dependent on enemy:-15 *Energy Dependent on Ally of enemy:-10 *Energy dependent on non-combatant:-3 *Strong Stable/diverse economy:+8 *Strong but unstable economy:+5 *Weak but stable economy:0 *Weak but unstable economy:-4 *High Agricultural Output:+3 *Medium Agricultural Output:+2 *Low Agricultural output:+1 *No Agricultural Output:0 Population *Population less than 1 million:+0 *Population greater than 1 million:+1 *Population greater than 2 million:+2 *Population greater than 3 million:+3 *Population greater than 4 million:+4 *Population greater than 5 million:+5 *Population greater than 6 million:+6 *Population greater than 7 million:+7 *Population greater than 8 million:+8 *Population greater than 9 million:+9 *POpulation greater than 10 million:+10 *Population greater than 15 million:+15 *Population greater than 20 Million:+20 *Population greater than 25 million:+25 *Population greater than 35 million:+30 MODIFIERS: *Larger Population:+2 *2-5x larger:+5 *5-9x larger:+8 *10x-15x larger:+12 *15x-20x larger:+15 *20x-30x larger:+25 *Greater than 30x larger:+30 Location *+5 For Defender *+4 for a nation who's core in on the border *+3 for for a nation who's core is near the war *+2 for a nation who's core is far from the war *+1 for a nation who's core is on the other side of the nation Strategic Modifiers *Attackers Only: **Moderate Air superiority:+5 **Massive Air Superiority:+8 **No Air Superiority:-3 **Moderate Naval Superiority:+5 **Massive Naval Superiority:+8 **No Naval Superiority:-3 **Supervise Attack:+6 *Defender Only: **Defensive Line formed:+5 **Fighting in a familer territory (owned for more than 5 turns):+2 **Forces Preoccupied (IE Fighting a war elsewhere):-3 *Both Sides **More Troops:+2 **Significantly More Troops:+5 (2-5 times greater) **Army Dwarfs Opponents: +10 (at least 6 times greater Motive Slightly different. You may now have as many main motives as you want, but the scores for your main motives are averaged together. So if you have "Enforcing Political Hegemony" and "Counter Attack", leaving your main motive score at +6. YOU MUST NOW LIST WHAT YOUR MOTIVE IS IN THE ALGO. Some motives are mutually exclusive and that will be handled on a common sense basis. *Economic (gains land/resources)+2 *Strategic (Counters Rival's expansion, takes area of importance)+3 *Enforce Political Hegemony:+5 *Limiting potential rival: +4 *Defending Core from non lethal attack:+5 *Defending a territory from a non lethal attack:+3 *Defending from a lethal Attack:+10 *Defending from a "Major Enemy":+8 *Defending from a "Major Enemy" with the intent to destroy your nation:+15 *Attacking a "Major Enemy" with No intent to kill (IE Limit or weaken a major enemy):+8 *Attacking a "Major Enemy" with the intent to Kill:+10 *Counter Attacking Major enemy, regardless of motive:+10 *Defending from a state that has WMDs , but does not have the intent to kill:+5 *Defending from a state that has WMDS that intends to kill:+15 *Counter Attack:+4 *Preemptive Strike:+4 *Aiding an Ally:+3 *Taking a territory of Similar culture, but not part of nation:+5 *MODS: *Democratic Gov Supported:+4 *Non Demo Supported:+3 *Gov Not Supported:-5 *Gov in Anarchy:-20 *Gov Neutral:+0 *High Morale(High development scores, troops numbers are roughly equal to or greater than opponents, gov and war supported):+5 *Low Morale(Lower scores, smaller troops, gov or war not supported):-5 *WAR not supported:-3 *Implausibility: -2 per implausibility Capitals *+1 for every capital you hold MODIFIERS: *+1 for holding 2 capitals (Total of +3) *+3 for Holding 5 capitals *+10 for holding 10 capitals Multiple Fronts *Leaders: **Leading on multiple fronts:-15 per front **Leading on 1 front, providing military aid to another:-7.5 per front of Military Aid **Leading on 1 front, providing supplies to another:-2.5 per front of Supplies *Military Aiders: **Your military aider is leading on a differnt front:-5 for front they are leading **Your Military aider is providing military aid on a different front:-3 per front of military aid **Your Military aider is providing supplies on a differnt front:-2 per front of supplies *Supplier: **Your Supplier is leading on another front:-3 per front they are leading on **Your Supplier is providing Military aid on another front:-2 per front **Your Supplier is providing supplies on another front:-1 per front Recent Wars *-3 for every year you are an L or C in the past 10 turns *-2 for every year you are an M in the past 10 years *-1 for every year you are an S in the past 10 years Puppets and Vassals *-1 for the first 2 puppets and vassals *-6 for each following puppet or vassal. Total Add everything Up Result will be done by mods to (hopefully) prevent people from jumping the guns on the result. 33% needed to collapse. Defender can take a max of 5% Example Algo (Battle of Moscow) USA *Nations Per side: US (L), UK (L) , France (L) *Military:+10+6.75+6.75=23.5 *Manpower:0 *Landscape:- 5 *Industrial Capacity:+5+3.75+3.75=12.5 *Modifers:+8+3 *Population:+30 *Location:0 *Chance:5 *Strategic modifers;+5+8 *Motive:+5+4+4=4.33 *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:0 *recent wars:-6 *Puppets and vassals:none Total:89.33 USSR *Nations Per side: USSR (L) Poland (CV) East Germany (CV) Romaina (CV) *Military:+8, +1,+1,+1 *Manpower:200,000/100,000=2 *Landscape:0 *Industrial Capacity:+5 +.75 +.75+.75=6.5 *Modifers:+8+3 *Population:+30+5 *Location:5 *Chance:3 *Strategic modifers;+5+8 *Motive:+8 *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:0 *recent wars:-6 *Puppets and vassals:-8 *Total:53.5 Result The allies take 18% of the soviet union in 2 years. 33% is needed to collapse. I think it would be good if we added history to the game, like events that occurred in North America. Midatlantic War Southern Front Maryland *NPS: Maryland (L) *Military:7 *Troops:0 *Industry:1 *Economic Modifers:+1 *Population:5 *Landscape:+4 *Location:+4 *Strategic Modifers:-3+6 *Motive:+2+3=2.5+4 *Capitals:+3 *Multiple Fronts:-15 *Recent Wars:0 Total:19.5 Pennsylvania *Pennsylvania (L) Michigan (L) *Military:9+8 *Troops:34/15=2.2 *Industry:2+3=5 *Economic Modifers:+2+5 *Population:+15+ *Location:+5 *Strategic Modifers:+2+2 *Motive:+10+4 *capitals:+1 *Fronts:-15 Total:60.2 Result Penn takes 5% of Maryland in 1 year. Northern Front New York *New York (L) *Military:9 *Landscape:+4-2 *Industry:4 *Troops:40/35=1.33 *Economy:+5 *Population:+15 *location:+4 *Strategic Modifers:+6+2 *Motive:+2+3+4=3+4 *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:0 Total:56.33 Pennsylvania *Pennsylvania (L) Michigan (L) *Military:9+8 *Troops:0 *Industry:2+3 *Economic Modifers:+2+5 *Population:+15+2 *Location:+5 *Strategic Modifers:+2+2 *Motive:+10+4 *capitals:+1 *Fronts:-15 Total:55 Result 1% max Southern-Southern Front Virginia *Military:9 *Industry:3 *Location:+4 *Landscape:-5 *Troops:60/20=3 *Economy:5+2 *Population:+10+2 *Strategic Modifers:+5+5+5 *Motive:2.5+4 *Capitals:+1 Total:54.5 Maryland *Maryland (L) Texas (M) *Military:+7+4.5 *troops:0 *Industry:+1+2=3 *Location:+5 *economy:0 *Population:+5 *Strategic Modifers:-3+2 *Motive:+10+4 *Capitals:3 *Fronts:-15 Total:25 Result 36% max. 18% in a year. Dissucssion Michigan has now fully committed to the War. Spartian300 22:16, January 26, 2016 (UTC) What do you mean by that, are you a leader on both fronts? Assuming this is what he means, Multiple fronts doesn't compound because that makes no sense. (Penn and Michigan are both fighting on the same two fronts, if Michigan had a front in Chicago then yea but in this situtation nah) #PraiseRoosevelt. 22:48, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Virginia just joined the war. Maryland collapses. Spartian300 23:05, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Texas is secretly sending men to Maryland. (Recent naval expansion enables me to do this). #PraiseRoosevelt. 23:28, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Just curious, but how many years would it take me to get a score up to 36%? [[User:Saturn1257|'Sat']] (Talk to me!) 00:07, January 27, 2016 (UTC) It's mathmaticlly impossible. But if you really want to win the Darwin Award, it would take 8 years of war to collapse Maryland. #PraiseRoosevelt. 02:11, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I would say this war ends in victory for Michigan, Pennsylvania and Virginia? Spartian300 11:34, January 27, 2016 (UTC) The plot thickens [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) Cuban Intervention in Hispaniola Cuba *Nations Per side: Cuba (L) *Military: 5 *Manpower: 0 *Landscape: -2 *Industrial Capacity: 1 *Modifiers:+5 +3 *Population:+10 +2 = 12 *Location: 3 *Chance:5 *Strategic modifers: 5 + 5 *Motive: 5 + 3 *Capitals:+3 *Fronts:0 *recent wars: 0 *Puppets and vassals: 0 Total: 53 Dominican Republic *Nations Per side: Dominican Republic *Military: 4 *Manpower: 78,000/76,000 = 1.02 *Industrial Capacity: 1 *Modifiers: -3 *Population: 7 *Location:5 *Chance: 3 *Strategic modifiers; 0 *Motive:+10 -5 = 5 *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:0 *recent wars: 0 *Puppets and vassals: 0 *Total: 25.02 Result 17.5% in one year 26.25 in 2 35% max 9 years needed to collapse. Lone Star Invasion of Oklahoma Lone Star Republic *Military:9 *Industry:+4 *Landscape:+4-2 *Manpower:35/11=3.11 *Population:+15+8 *Location:+4 *Economic Modifers:+8 *Motive:+3+4=7+5 *Capitals:+1 *Streategic Modifers:+8+5+5+6 *Fronts:-7.5 Total:82.61 Oklahoma *Military:5 *Manpower:0 *Industry:1 *Population:3 *Location:5 *Economic Modifers:0 *Motive:10+4 *Capitals:1 *Strategic Modifers:+2 *Fronts:0 Total:31 Result Two years of combat result in a collapse. In 1994 Oklahoma will be annex to the Lone Star Republic. Indiana War Intinial Colombian Attack Columbus Republic *Military:8 *Industry:3 *Manpower:30/10=3 *Economic Modifers:+5+2 *Population:+10+5 *Location:+4 *Stragetic Modifers:+5+6+5 *Motive:+2+5=7 *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:0 Total:64 Indiana *Military:8 *Manpower:0 *Industry:+1 *Economic Modifers:+5+2 *Population:+6 *Location:+5 *Strategic modifers:+2 *Motive:10+4 *Capitals:1 *Fronts:-15 Total:29 Result 37% max 18% in a year 28% in 2. 31% in 3 Michiana Invasion Michigan *Military:8 *Manpower:0 *Industry:3 *Economic Modifers:5+1 *Population:9+2 *Location:+4 *Strategic Modifers:+5 *Movive:+3+4=7 *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:0 *Recent Wars:-3 Total:42 Indiana *Military:8 *Manpower:10/9=1.11 *Industry:+1 *Economic Modifers:+5+2 *Population:+6 *Location:+5 *Strategic modifers:+2+2 *Motive:10+4 *Capitals:1 *Fronts:-15 Total:32.1 Result 13% max 6% in a year 10% in 2. Result 2 year collapse. 2nd Cuban Intervention in Hispaniola Cuba *Nations Per side: Cuba (L) *Military: 5 *Manpower: 0 *Landscape: -2 *Industrial Capacity: 1 *Modifiers:+5 +3 *Population:+10 +2 = 12 *Location: 3 *Chance:5 *Strategic modifers: 5 + 5 *Motive: 5 + 3 *Capitals:+3 *Fronts:0 *recent wars: -3 *Puppets and vassals: 0 Total: 50 Dominican Republic *Nations Per side: Dominican Republic *Military: 4 *Manpower: 78,000/76,000 = 1.02 *Industrial Capacity: 1 *Modifiers: -3 *Population: 7 *Location:5 *Chance: 3 *Strategic modifiers; 0 *Motive:+10 -5 = 5 *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:0 *recent wars: -3 *Puppets and vassals: 0 *Total: 22.02 Result Since nothing's changed except recent wars, percentage is 17.5 % again, I assume; cumulatively 35%, thus topples Dominican Republic Canadian Invasion of Alaska (Who is part of the RSA so RSA should be sending aid) Great Lakes War Toledo Theatre Ohio *Ohio (L) *Military:8 *Industry:3 *Manpower: *Economic Modifers:+5 *Population:+10+2 *Landscape:+4 *Location:+4 *Stragetic Modifers: *Motive:+3+4=7 *Capitals:+3 *Fronts:-15 *Recent Wars:-6 Total:25+Troops and Strategic modifers Michigan *Michigan (L) EC (M) *Military:8+7.5 *Manpower: *Industry:3+2.5 *Econ:+5+2 *Population:+10+5 *Location:+5 *Motive:+10+4 *Strat modifers: *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:-36 *Recent wars:-9 Total:18+strats+troops Detroit Theatre New York *New York (L) *Military:9 *Landscape:-5 *Industry:4 *Econ:+5+2 *Troops: *Economy:+5 *Population:+15+5 *location:+4 *Strategic Modifiers: *Motive:+3+4=7 *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:0 *Recent Wars:-3 Total:52+troops and Strategic Modifers Michigan *Michigan (L) EC (M) *Military:8+7.5 *Manpower: *Industry:3+2.5 *Econ:+5+2 *Population:+10+5 *Location:+5 *Motive:+10+4 *Strat modifers: *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:-36 *Recent wars:-9 Total:18+strats+troops Eastern Ohio Theatre Pennsylvania *Penn (L) *Military:8.5 *Industry:1.5 *Landscape:-4+4 *Manpower: *Econ:+0+2 *Population:10+2 *Location:+4 *Motive:4+4=8 *Strats:+6-3 *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:0 *Recent wars:-3 Total:41 Ohio *Ohio (L) SDC (S) *Military:8 *Industry:3 *Manpower: *Economic Modifers:5+2 *Population:+10+2 *Location:+5 *Stragetic Modifers: *Motive:+10(counter attacking major enemy) *Capitals:+3 *Fronts: *Recent Wars:-6 Total:47 Result 26% max 13.5% in a year 19.5% in 2. Combat in the UP Minnesota *Minnesota *Military:6 *industry:1 *Manpower: *Econ:+3+0 *Pop:+6 *Location:+3 *Motive:+3 (gov nuetral)=3 *Strats:-3-3 *Capitals:+3 *Fronts;0 *Wars:0 Total:19 Michigan *Michigan (L) Wisconsin (L) EC (M) *Military:8+6+7.5 *Manpower: *Industry:3+1+2.5 *Econ:+5+2 *Population:+10+5 *Location:+5 *Motive:+10+4 *Strat modifers: *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:-36 *Recent wars:-9 Total:25+troops+strats Overall Result Currently, Michigan collapses at the end of 1996 and Ohio loses ~20 of it's land area. Disscussion Why does Ohio lose 1/5 of it's land but I still collapse? Mod bias for sure now. Lucy333 (talk) 00:08, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Because if you hadn't edit conflicted me, New york gets 36% in 2 years, which pushes you over the 33% mark. #PraiseRoosevelt. 00:10, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Well, now, Michigan probably is able to make it out alive. Just barely though. Furthermore, I believe Canada will be joining this war. Make one for Nathaniel, just in case. Lucy333 (talk) 02:10, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Michigan is now at peace with Ohio and Ohio is now only fighting Pennssylvania. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 09:32, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Canada joined the war to help me. Yup, I've pulled through. Lucy333 (talk) 11:01, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Edge, fix the algo please! Lucy333 (talk) 14:23, January 31, 2016 (UTC) GAF Northern March GAF *Military:9 *Manpower:21/7=3 *Industry:+4 *Landscape:4-2 *Econ:8+3 *Population:+20+12 *Location:+3 *Strats:+8+8+6+5 *Motive:+3+3 *Capitals:+3 *Fronts:0 *Recent Wars:-3 Total:97 Kansas *Military:6 *Industry:1 *Manpower:0 *Population:+2 *Econ:+0+3 *Location:+5 *Strats:+2 *Motive:+10+4 *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:0 *Recent Wars:0 Total:33 Result Collapses in 1999. New York-Michigan War of 1998 New York *New York (L) *Military:7.5 *Landscape:-5 *Industry:3.5 *Econ:+5+2 *Troops:40/27=1.4 *Population:+20+5 *location:+4 *Strategic Modifiers:+5+2 *Motive:+3+4=7 *Capitals:+3 *Fronts:0 *Recent Wars:-9 Total:54 Michigan *Michigan (L) Canada (L) *Military:6+8 *Manpower:0 *Industry:1.5+3 *Econ:+5+2 *Population:+30+8 *Location:+5 *Motive:+15+4 *Strat modifiers:2 *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:-45 *Recent wars:-15 Total:30.5 Colombus Invasion of deez nuts Colombus *Colombus (L) *Military:7.5 *Manpower:40/27=1.4 *Industry:3 *Econ:+5+2 *Population:+15 *Location:+4 *Motive:+10+4 *Strats:+5-3+2 *Capitals:+3 *Fronts:0 *Recent Wars:-6 Total:52.9 Michigan *Michigan (L) Canada (L) *Military:6+8 *Manpower:0 *Industry:1.5+3 *Econ:+5+2 *Population:+30+8 *Location:+5 *Motive:+15+4 *Strat modifiers:2 *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:-45 *Recent wars:-15 Total:30.5 Result I hate you all. Colombus takes 7.5% max, New York takes 8.5% max. Both take ~4%, so total max is 16%. 8% in one year,12% in 2. RESULT WILL CHANGE, CANADA GETS FRONTS PENALTY Canada's front penelty was already factored in. ' Discussion The EC will only get involved if it feels Wisconsin is in danger. As New York shows now ill will towards Wisconsin, the EC will not get involved. #PraiseRoosevelt. 03:43, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I swear to god, Fires is such an ass. Course, I have asked Canada, Wisconsin, Illinois and Pennsylvania to help me out in finally beating New York. KingSparta300 (talk) 09:13, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Edge, this is some serious BS! Seriously, why the hell am I putting up with this? WHY???? THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I AM ALIGNED TO THE EC!!!! KingSparta300 (talk) 12:46, February 3, 2016 (UTC) RIP Michigan, Columbus joined. Even if Michigan repels Columbus the fronts penalty pushes NY over the limit. Srry Spar, shouldn't go around claiming my territory. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech]] (Edge gave me my new motto) you guys are going to LOVE the war penelties you get after this war. New York and Colombus will both lose half their man power and be knocked down to tier 1 industry for 10 turns. #PraiseRoosevelt. Minnesota will send supplies. Not User:Octivian Marius 15:09, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Well, you all pushed for it after freaking invading me TWICE NOW! Of course I am gonna claim it! Also, am I saved by Canada yet again? KingSparta300 (talk) 15:24, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I only warred you once when you claimed it, and we had an NAP. Not that it matters, NY is rekking your anywa. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 15:38, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Did you ignore the part where I pointed out how you shits have left thousands dead? Seriously, all you two have done is left a lot of hate and bad blood between us. You could easily have ignored it, given how I did nothing but try to repair after the war. Both times! KingSparta300 (talk) 15:43, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Spar I don't consider that as canon, considering that the war wasn't that bloody. Also: " given how I did nothing but try to repair after the war" HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHA. You literally claimed parts of my territory. Fuck that, I have a reason to put you down. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 15:56, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I outright did say that both nations should focus on peace before war. KingSparta300 (talk) 16:05, February 3, 2016 (UTC) The Greater American Federation disaproves of this shit showing. #PraiseRoosevelt. 18:54, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I edited the algo, result will change. Don\t know if Spar survives, but idk [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'''be respectful to everyone except Tech]] (Edge gave me my new motto) 16:29, February 4, 2016 (UTC)' '''Goddamn you Wrto! KingSparta300 (talk) 18:35, February 4, 2016 (UTC)' Canada's front penelty was already factored in. #PraiseRoosevelt. 18:53, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Well, take it out, given how peace has been made. Tell me I don't lose Detroit, at least? KingSparta300 (talk) 13:12, February 5, 2016 (UTC) SSS6 Just saying SSS6 will be a thing. Only everyone will be randomly assgined a nation. Currently, everyone who is playing this game will recive a nation for next game. #PraiseRoosevelt. 21:39, February 3, 2016 (UTC)